The Legendary Hunters
by fnafer360
Summary: After a vicious attack from the evil team leaders on Pokemon and humans alike, Lord Arceus commands a select group of legendary Pokemon to follow them into a new dimension filled with demon-like creatures, giant weapons, and... a school for warriors? Oh well. Remnant has a few new hunters, and they are legendary. (Mewtwo x Weiss)
1. A Wrathful Calamity

Chapter One: Wrathful Calamity

Narrator POV:

The almighty Arceus, God of All Pokemon, mourned for his people. The human leaders had finally managed to overthrow the power of legendary pokemon. By utilizing Ultra Beasts as well as cloning technology, four humans joined forces to create amalgamations of pokemon, ultra beast, and human. Many legendaries including his favorite sons, Dialga and Palkia, were captured, tortured with experiments, and forced to battle their brethren. Innocent pokemon and humans alike who could not fend for themselves were slaughtered in their wake. The champions of the region had fought back valiantly, but only Red, Sun, & Cynthia had survived. Arceus summoned them along with most of the surviving legendary pokemon into his domain in Spear Pillar. He was currently viewing scenes from the outside world on a large reflective surface on the ceiling. Carnage; Death; Chaos; Betrayal; Hate. What had cause those humans to act this way? Was it Power? Was it Greed? No matter the reason, innocents were paying the price for his laxness.

"I should have foreseen this… I am a pathetic excuse for your leader,"

A large serpentine pokemon and blue-haired figure in a purple shell glided closer to Arceus.

"My lord, please do not say so. Without your guidance, we would have perished long before,"

"Indeed, my lord. We are all still loyal to your holiness,"

Arceus glanced at the two of them, his eyes full of regret.

"Rayquaza… Tapu Fini… Thank you. Now then, on to business. Champions, come forth,"

The three humans nervously stepped forward. Cynthia instantly knelt before him, and the two boys, noticing her demeanor, bowed as well.

"You three are regarded as the strongest amongst your kind. Tell me all that you know of the attackers," Arceus said in a regal voice.

Cynthia responded, "The people who have started this atrocity are the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus, the leader of team Plasma, Ghetsis, and the President of the Aether Foundation, Lusamine. Funded by Giovanni's mob money, they used Ghetsis's DNA splicers to fuse the power of pokemon and Ultra Beasts caught by the Aether foundation to themselves. The final step of their plan was using technology developed by Team Galactic to capture the Legendary Pokemon as Cyrus has done so before on Dialga and Palk-"

"DO NOT MENTION THEM!" Arceus boomed.

The three humans felt a wave of both rage and regret drain their very being. The surrounding legendries looked up in fear. The Alpha Pokemon realized his blunder.

"Forgive me. I have overreacted. I was only reminded of my loss. Please continue…"

Sun slowly glanced up and said, "Using the captured Legendaries as mounts or draining their energy for power, they have conquered nearly all of the regions. As for the new abilities of the team leaders, Lusamine can generate large tentacles to appear out of thin air, Ghetsis can somehow mentally use his DNA splicers on any living being and add that power to himself, Cyrus has temporal abilities, and Giovanni's is still unknown,"

Arceus looked to Red for confirmation, who for his part, stayed silent and nodded.

"Very well. I have a plan, but I will require the aid of four legendaries who are not yet with us… Rayquaza, you will lead one team, Tapu Fini, you will lead the other. Split up and find them. For the good of all pokemon!"

"Right away, my Lord," the two responded in unison.

Mewtwo POV

"...what are you doing, Mew?" I asked.

"Well," she responded in a bossy yet child-like tone, "Since we are in hiding, I thought it would be a good idea to actually get something to properly eat for a change,"

"That, I can understand. My question, is why you are wearing that?"

"The humans call it an apron. I got it along with this food from the remains of New Bark Town," she said in a joyous voice.

I wanted to scold her, but she would do something adorable in return (not that she knows I think she is) and I would just waste energy and time.

"AH SHOOT!" she suddenly yelled.

"Can you please keep it down? This cave that we chose to hide in is not what I would call soundproof. Rouge humans could be anywhere,"

"Sorry… I just forgot that we need a small flame for cooking, and we don't know any fire-type moves,"

I scoffed, "Who needs them?" and used psychic on my weapon. It was a large spoon that was six feet long with a broadsword as the handle. I swung my weapon onto the cave wall dropping a shower of sparks onto a pile of straw. It instantly lit.

"You're the best, Tooie!"

"I hate that nickname…"

A female voice called out, "I think it's quite adorable,"

The two of us instantly turned around ready for battle, but in vain.

"Tapu Fini! You're here!" Mew exclaimed.

"Not just her! We're here too!" Latias and Keldeo said simultaneously.

"That's all good… But why are you here? And more importantly, how did you find us?" I asked. Perhaps they were simply mirages created by the humans. At this point, nothing would surprise me.

"The presence of a legendary is easily detectable by another. Thank Arceus the humans haven't realized that yet. And as for why we are here… the two of you are needed by Lord Arceus,"

Darkrai POV

It was bad enough that I was separated from my sister, Cresselia. But I somehow managed to hide out with the banished legendary himself, Giratina. The two of us were hiding in the Distortion World. Despite being a dark type pokemon, even I wouldn't want to live here. The very air felt unnatural. Giratina, who was in his Origin Form, was constantly checking the various parts of the realm, making sure that no openings to the human world had been created. I was surprised to see him this stressed but I remembered that his brothers were among the captured.

"Someone powerful enough to capture both Dialga and Palkia, is something that very few legendaries, let alone pokemon, can fight," I said.

"Don't I know it. I'm one of the only ones who can. You think I'm in here just to hide from a few mega-evolved humans. I'm here so Father doesn't summon me into battle. The old fool, is willing to risk the lives of the surviving legendries to stop the human uprising with brute force. Hence, why I've been rescuing some of the other legendries,"

With one of his shadow tendrils, he gestured to several other pokemon behind him; Kyurem, Lugia, Celebi, and Deoxys were all present. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed everywhere.

"What was that," I asked.

Giratina glanced at me worriedly.

"Something is trying to break into the Distortion World!"

The bangs repeated from a large crystal in the center of the Distortion World. It glowed a bright white before a familiar green pokemon emerged.

"Giratina, the Lord Arceus demands your presence," Rayquaza demanded.

"I knew it… I won't fight my Father's pointless wars, Rayquaza,"

"My orders were to bring you in. They never specified that you had to be conscious,"

Before I knew it, the two pokemon had faced each other in intimidating stances, preparing for battle.


	2. The Grand Council

Chapter Two: The Grand Council

Narrator POV

"Ominous Wind!"

"Twister!"

The the two legendary pokemon, Giratina & Rayquaza, fired their attacks at each other, creating a large explosion of dark energy. Several of the floating islands shattered from the shockwave.

The other legendaries in the are were forced to dodge the destruction of the serpentine beings. Darkrai leap forward to catch Celebi as a large piece of rubble blasted her backwards.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled to the battlers.

Glancing over at them, Darkrai saw them locked in a struggle, tendrils vs claws.

"Why do you ignore your destiny? The will of our lord and your father? Do you not wish to avenge your brothers?"

"Destiny?," the Renegade Pokemon scoffed. "Is serving a lord who makes his subordinates charge to their demise, your destiny, you green weedle?"

During the fight, Darkrai had managed to sneak closer. Rayquaza noticed him but said nothing. After sneaking behind Giratina, Darkrai prepared his signature attack.

Rayquaza growled, "Very well… But can you face me like this?". He was suddenly cloaked in a bright purple light. His body elongated and grew protrusions all over his body, colored green, black, and gold. Rayquaza had Mega-Evolved!

"Outrage!" the Sky High Pokemon cried. His whole body was covered in a blood red and gold aura. He bashed his head into Giratina and continued drilling his head into him dealing massive damage.

"DARKRAI NOW!" he boomed.

"What?!" Giratina protested, trying to turn around, but Rayquaza had him pinned between his tusks.

Darkrai glided forward before murmuring, "Dark Void…" before placing his hand together. A small black disk grew from his hand and shot towards Giratina. After entering the Renegade Pokemon's body, it quickly grew to cover his skin until it faded to nothing. The effect on the legendary was instantaneous. His eyes closed, his tendrils shortened, and he slowly curled into a floating fetal position.

Rayquaza nodded a quick thanks.

"Let's get him out of here, eh?"

"What was it that Lord Arceus needed him for?"

"Not just him, you too. As as for our lord… let's just say he has a plan to fight back,"

Giratina POV

A deep yet amused voice called to me, rousing me from sleep.

"Giratina, wake up. I require your consciousness,".

Uh oh. That voice. The lack of the air of the Distortion World. I opened my eyes and shot up. I should have seen a beautifully dismal sky filled with crumbling islands with plants and lakes removed from the laws of the natural world. Instead, I saw a room large enough to fit nearly every legendary pokemon (many of them WERE here) filled with a golden light coming from nowhere that reflected of on the opaque crystalline surface of the walls, ceiling, and floor. A few glass-like pillars rose from the floor, nearly touching the ceiling And right in front of me, was my dear old dad, the good 'ol God, Arceus along with a few humans. I recognized one of them as the champion of the Sinnoh region. She smiled at me and gave a small wave. The nerve… I would have smitted her right then and there if not for the fact that she helped me free my brothers from Team Galactic the first time and that Father was watching me.

"Father… And what in all of Spear Pillar had given you the idea to drag me from my home and fight in your war to doom us?"

"Hope, of course. Now come, we will ignore your ramblings for I believe that we can finally defeat the Evil Team Leaders."

With a wave of his foreleg, a large table that depicted the Kalos region rose from the floor.

A human with a blue shirt striped shirt and a z-ring on his wrist bowed and stepped up to the image. I assumed he was another champion.

"The Team Leaders have made their base in the Kalos region near Geosenge Town. I assume that they are after the ultimate weapon created by the ancient king AZ. However, I do not believe that they plan to use it for it original purpose."

"Oh?" said Rayquaza. "Would they not use the weapon to attack Spear Pillar?"

"Looker and his team have confirmed that they weapon is going through modifications. Somehow, the mythical pokemon Hoopa is of interest,"

"Hoopa is already among the captured," Arceus replied when others in the room glanced at him to ask the unspoken question.

"Hmm…" murmured a familiar voice. Glancing up, I noticed the pokemon Mewtwo along with his genetic sire, Mew. The two were floating directly above the image of the Kalos Region. The cloned legendary had his ridiculous weapon strapped to his back in a leather sheath and straps.

"Your mind is one of the wisest among us Mewtwo. Speak your thoughts," Arceus requested.

"Of course my lord. Hoopa, as we know, is a pokemon known for creating portals. Although some drastic modifications would be necessary, with the correct power source, the ultimate weapon could even open a portal to another dimension. The question to be asked isn't how, but why? Through means by Hoopa and Necozma's fusions with Solgaleo and Lunaala, they already possess the capability to travel through wormholes,"

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I found traces of some unknown element in both the Distortion and natural Worlds?," I casually remarked.

"...what element do you speak of, my son?" Father asked me.

"I am not aware of the cause, but lately, this crystalline substance has been coming through small rifts between our dimension, and another. I could sense a powerful yet dark being behind them. As for the element itself, it contains great power. A simple touch causes a massive explosion in my World, and yet is small in size, almost like mere dust,"

The whole room was silent for a long time. Father was giving me a strange look that I couldn't identify. Was it fear, pity, or regret? Perhaps all of the above?

"An apt name for sure. But I believe this may answer your question, Mewtwo," Tapu Fini said.

"I believe it does," he replied.

"If Giovanni and his colleagues manage to collect large quantities of this "Dust", they would become even more unstoppable then they are now. It is therefore, a matter of great urgency to develop a counterattack. And I believe that we have the means to do it. But it will require you three as well," Mewtwo said, pointing at the three human champions with his tail.

After the plan was developed, Father sent the legendries to prepare for the attack. The champions left with one legendary accompanying each (Red & Mewtwo, Sun & Rayquaza, Cynthia & me). I groaned internally when I was paired with the champion of Sinnoh. It was always humiliating for my brothers and I when we remembered how we needed to be saved from the leader of Team Galactic by her and the former champion Lucas.

I bent down to let her climb onto my back. As I got up, I heard Father calling to me.

"Giratina. Come, there is something I must show to you," he said in a low ominous tone.

Cynthia and I exchanged glances, but I still glided over to him.

"I fear that I may know the reason behind the appearance of this Dust,"

"What do you mean, my lord?" Cynthia asked

"Among you humans, many of you debate over whether I created the legendary pokemon Mew or the Creation Trio first. The answer, is that neither are my first children. My first creation was legendary pokemon of great power. I had created a prototype universe to raise her in. I loved her dearly… But I noticed a darkness him her heart. Far greater than yours, my son. She took far too much joy in killing any other life forms I made. It got to the point where she created an army. The Grimm, she called them. I waged a war with her. In the end, she was at my mercy. I could have killed her. I should have. And yet… she was my first born. So I stripped her of most of her power, changed her form, and banished her to another dimension. I believe that she was being you sensed, Giratina,"

I was in shock. I doubted that anyone besides the pokemon I called Father knew about this.

"W-why would you tell me about this? And how can you be sure?"

"Dust was the substance that I used to to form the core of the universe. Dust is what composes mega stones, Z crystals, and the orbs of any legendary, including your Griseous Orb, though at a far higher concentration. But the reason I tell you this, is because if those humans succeed in opening a portal to her dimension. She will realise that she has a way to make it back. And then the carnage we have seen so far will be nothing compared to the terror that she will bring,"

Cynthia hesitantly asked, "What was her name, my lord?"

Arceus raised his face. His eyes couldn't seem to reach mine.

"Her name… was Salem…"


	3. The Great Invasion Part One

Chapter Three: The Great Invasion Part One

Narrator POV

Mewtwo, Mew, and Red walked to the top of Mount Coronet with the other champions and legendries in tow. After reaching the peak, Mewtwo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He then turned around to face the figures behind him.

"Alright everyone, we only have one shot at this. It's now or never. Giratina, if you please,"

The Renegade pokemon begrudgingly stood up. His eyes briefly glowed a deep red and a slash appeared to cut through reality itself in front of him. The slash widened to form a large portal made of swirling shadows.

"This will take us to the Pokemon Village in the Kalos Region," he said.

Mewtwo took note of his change in attitude. Giratina had seemed more quiet and subdued that when he first arrived. What Arceus must have spoken to him about, he had no clue, but it appeared to have done its work.

"Well, as long as he does his job, I'm satisfied," Mewtwo thought to himself.

"All troops… MOVE OUT!" he cried.

Geosenge Town

Giovanni sat at the head of a long table with his favorite Persian lying next to him. Before him sat the other team leaders: Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lusamine. The new Rainbow Rocket Headquarters were a hidden location only used for meeting between the leaders, such as today.

"Respected leaders, our technology has brought us far. Our new found abilities have given us enough power to rival the legendary pokemon of our world. But I say to you, once we defeat them, who is to stop us from conquering the next world, and the next?"

He raised his hand with his palm flat at chest level. Dust swirled around his hand. After compressing together, a crystalline scale model of the Ultimate Weapon levitated in his hand.

"As you all are well aware, we have found traces of a new dust-like element with great power. Though thorough analysis, we have determined its origin to be interdimensional. In fact, this region of space's distance is so far that not even Dawn or Dusk Necrozma can reach its origin, despite being able to travel millions of light years,"

Now, the Ultimate Weapon- or should I say Ultimate Portal- is finally complete, we can travel to that dimension, conquer it, and become rulers of the entire universe,"

The other leaders all had sinister grins and a fire in their eyes.

Ghetsis laughed, "And to think it was all thanks to you two,"

Giovanni turned and looked at a tall glass tube filled with water. Inside, was a nude man watching the scene in front of him with eyes filled with hatred. A metal mask covered the lower half of his face. Not a strand of hair was present on his body. On his right arm, a blue alpha symbol glowed brightly while an orange omega symbol glowed on the left. Dozens of wires were stuck into his body measuring his vitals and giving a controlled shock every few minutes. Malnourishment had caused his ribs to be visible. In addition, numerous puncture and slash marks covered his body.

"Indeed. Archie and Maxie. The two foolish leaders of team Aqua and Magma who had useless ideals and no integrity to their goals. Your mishap with the DNA splicers and the orbs of Kyogre and Groudon provided us with the idea to form the perfect warrior. The countless experiments we have performed on you have allowed us to become… unstoppable," Cyrus said in a deep and slow voice.

"Now now…," Lusamine giggled. "We can't tease the poor boys. Fear is much more palatable for experimentation than anger,"

Giovanni noticed the excited tone in her voice. He snapped his fingers and a buzzer sounded on the tank. One clear tube released a stream of white Dust particles into the man directly through an insertion in his neck. The man began to thrash in the tank but the wires kept him steady.

Ghetsis stood up and said, "The power of this element is really amazing. But can it really boost our abilities?"

"Only one way to find out," Cyrus responded.

Lusamine wiggled a finger and a violet tentacle with a needle-like tip appeared from the bottom of the tank. It slithered up and poised itself behind him waiting only a moment before impaing him through the chest. His muffled screams echoed through the room while a large rumbling sound could be heard outside. The two symbols on his hands turned white.

"By now, I thought you would have been used to the pain. No matter," Lusamine chirped. With a wave of her hand, the tentacle vanished. The figure's tan skin bubbled and rippled until only another mark on the punctured area remained. Its body relaxed and became motionless from fatigue.

"Let us see what he has made for us today," Giovanni said.

As the four of them walked to the door, Wicke ran through the doors.

"Ms. Lusamine. Something terrible has happened! There was an explosion, and the ground erupted into- I tried to save some of the grunts, but it happened to fast and-"

"Excellent, Wicke, excellent. Now, go back and collect the remaining grunts. Find who is left and take measure of the current Dust count as well," Lusamine said.

"Um… of course," Wicke murmured. She stepped to the side and let the leaders pass.

"Now, even Arceus can't stop what is coming for him!" Giovanni cackled.

Before him was a ring of iridescent spikes that surrounded the city. The smallest of them was easily a couple miles in height.

While the team leaders watched in glee and awe at the formation, a grunt nervously approached them.

"What is it?" Ghetsis growled at him.

The young man bowed and said, "The scanners have picked up a large figure coming towards this location,"

"Wicke, change the order. Prepare the grunts for battle. Cyrus, get your subordinates to begin the countdown for the Ultimate Portal," Giovanni declared.

"This will be the last stand for the legendary pokemon. All of you prepare for battle. And release the monstrosity from his tank back there. Let us see the carnage the power of Dust will wreak!"

Mewtwo POV

"Wow! So Arceus made you the General of the Army?" Mew asked.

"...that's what I just said," I replied.

A small team consisting of myself, mew, and Red on his Charizard with his reserve pokemon where flying high above Geosenge Town. While we were too far to engage in any combat, we were also out of range of any possible scanners and could get a bird's eye view of the whole area. Our job was to only interfere if we were attacked or as a last resort.

Red suddenly stiffened and pointed towards something.

In the center of the town was the Ultimate Weapon: a large crystalline flower-shaped pillar and surrounding it was a layer of large metal spikes.

"That's new," Mew said.

"It appears that our suspicions with Dust are correct. In any case-" I started to say, but suddenly, the Weapon's core began to shine with a bright blue light and a beam of energy shot forth. The beam reached a mile above the city before exploding into a shower of sparks. A white crack appeared in midair. The weapon proceeded to charge again.

"Damn it… It looks like they're starting the portal. We have to move. Red, let's send the signal," I stated.

After receiving a nod from him, I charged a Shadow Ball and fired it above me. Red's Charizard released a Fire Blast at the Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided and burst, creating a purple and gold explosion.

"Here they come," Mew said, anxiously.

In the distance, a large figure could be seen approaching rapidly. While Red had some slight difficulty making it out, Mewtwo and Mew clearly saw Mega Rayquaza flying in a corkscrew path towards the city as a large storm blotted out the sun.

Maxie POV

"Oh… it appears that my consciousness has returned. Forgive me, Archie. I will take over during the oncoming battle," I thought to myself.

Ever since our fusing, only one of us could control our body and mind at a time. The other was simply a dull presence with no say in our actions. However, these switches in control were random and unpredictable. It appeared that the strain of the latest round of torture, Archie's mind had retreated while mine emerged.

Wicke emptied our tank and opened the door. We flopped out. Trying to maintain some dignity, I took the jacket Wicke offered me and stood up. It was quite literally, half or Archie's suit and half of mine. It simply looked odd, but it suited our current state.

"Thank you, Wicke," we whispered.

"Of course. Who am I speaking to currently?"

"This time, it is Maxie. Now, I suppose we will have to put on the shock collar?"

She sighed, "Yes… They, they want you to fight the legendries…"

"I suppose it is finally time. The power of the Dust does wonders. I haven't felt this powerful since I last held the Blue and Red orbs in my hands," we said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, I stopped. I looked at Wicke and noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"Maxie, please… don't go. I have a bad feeling about this. If you go through those doors, you will be facing the wrath of Arceus itself. We can escape! The two of us can run away and-"

"And go where? My dear Wicke, the other leaders would find us. If not, then the legendries would kill us on sight. Come, come, tears should not be wasted on such a beautiful woman as yourself,"

We wiped her tears and angled her face towards ours.

"Listen, we don't plan to come back from this alive. We will fight the legendries at first, but will then purposely accept defeat. The raw energy in our bodies is more than enough to destroy this place. But I do not know if it will be enough to kill the leaders. I will leave it to the legendries at that point. Afterward, it must be you and the surviving champions to bring the world back to order. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes. I will do as you say,"

"Good…,"

We took a deep breath and walked through the doors to face oblivion.

Narrator POV

Giovanni, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lusamine stood atop the Ultimate Portal.

"Focus all attacks on Rayquaza!" Ghetsis called into a microphone.

Numerous mutant grunts and pokemon fired attack after attack on the Legendary of Sky Pillar, yet he still kept approaching at breakneck speeds.

"This is foolish. Persian, Hyper Beam!" Giovanni cried.

His Persian leapt up and fired a large ray of energy that collided directly with Rayquaza. After roaring in pain, Rayquaza faltered in his flight and crashed into the ground, and after a flash flash of light his body reverted from his mega form to normal. But victory was short lived. Rayquaza's corkscrew motion had concealed numerous smaller legendries behind and below him. As their comrade fell, they all flew forward at incredible speeds.

Cyrus leaped off of the Ultimate Portal and whistled. A monstrous figure materialized beneath him. It had the body of Palkia yet the hind legs, head, and tail of Dialga. Cyrus landed square on its back. The beast flew forward only to collide into the other member of the creation trio: Giratina in his Origin Form.

"Hello brothers. The two of you look… well, awful. But don't you always?" he laughed.

"Space and time itself against little ol' me? Let's make this match up a little fairer shall we?"

In a flash, Giratina opened a portal betheath them and using his tendrils, dragged Cyrus and his fused brothers into the Distortion World.

"Well played, Giratina. En garde!" Cyrus cried.

Meanwhile:

Tapu Fini and Darkrai lead two squadrons of legendaries on different offensive fronts. Tapu Fini's group lead a more direct attack by engaging with the grunts who were sent out to battle while Darkrai's group dealt with those guarding the Ultimate Portal.

She was currently battling three grunts at once. They were all using electric type moves in order to exploit her weakness.

"Your attacks are weak. Face despair, humans. Whirlpool!" Tapu Fini yelled as a vortex of water formed around the grunts, sucking them in before firing them out the top.

But as Tapu Fini watched them smash into the ground with satisfaction, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the only remaining Island Deity…" an male voice taunted.

Turning around, she saw an elderly man in a white lab coat with large green googles and the the Aether Foundation Logo on his sleeves.

"Faba. What is it you want?"

"Only glory. And to gloat before your impending defeat,"

"We will stop you,"

"Your brother said the same thing when I encountered him,"

For a moment, no sound came from either one of them.

"What did you say?" Tapu Fini said. Her usually subdued voice was now filled with anger.

"The Guardian of Melemele Island. Using Master Ghetsis's upgraded DNA spoilers, I absorbed his power. He put up a good fight, but after my pokemon defeated him, I drained his entire life force. With no remaining aura, he perished. And who better to test my newfound power on, than your other siblings. Tapu Bulu was tough to deal with but after I injured Tapu Lele, he surrendered. I drained Bulu's life force for further power, but unfortunately I could not gain any new abilities. Lele swore that you would find your revenge against me. I removed her head for such a insolent statement," Faba laughed.

Now the ground around Tapu Fini was physically shaking. The temperature of the air had dropped considerably and a thick fog was slowly but surely was forming around her. Small tears were falling from her eyes but turned to icicles before they hit the ground.

"It has been nearly a three years since their disappearance. I scoured all of Alola until I found what was left of them. I did swear revenge. Koko, Bulu, Lele… I will avenge you… Here and now!" Tapu Fini cried.

Her purple shell snapped shut and she barreled forward toward Faba

"Tut-tut," he responded. "Agility!"

Faster than was humanly possible, the elderly man leapt up dodging the attack. He twisted in midair and stuck out his hands.

"Try this! Electro Ball!"

Faba fired three small balls of condensed electricity at Fini. She flipped around and used Protect to block the three attacks. The collision caused a dense cloud of smoke that hid her from view. Faba landed on his knees and grunted in annoyance.

"Smart Strike!" Fini's voice called out.

Like a bullet, Tapu Fini burst out of the smoke. Her shell now had a metallic sheen. Faba hardly had time to move. He tried leaning to the left but Tapu Fini's horn slashed through his right arm, laring a large bleeding gash. Faba screaming in pain. While doing so, his body bent backward and he unleashed a Discharge attack. After coming into close range from her previous move, Tapu Fini had nowhere to go to avoid the attack. She managed to levitate for a second before collapsing onto the ground.

Faba limped forward, holding his wounded arm. "I'm going to kill you now. I want you to realize that you failed your allies, your lord, and your siblings. Goodbye, Guardian of Poni Island,"

Faba raised his hand as it crackled with sparks and energy. Then, just as he was about to bring it down, a torrent of boiling water surrounded Tapu Fini and fired upward like a large geyser, throwing Faba into the air.

"No, Faba. It is you who will taste defeat today. That was just my Scald attack. Behold my true power!"

Tapu Fini raised her hand. On her wrist, in a small bracelet, was a diamond shaped crystal.

"Z-Move: Guardian of Alola!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

Water condensed around her and clustered together to form a large blue humanoid avatar, standing ten meters tall. Tapu Fini flew up and positioned herself as the head of the figure. It raised a massive fist and smashed it into the already battered Faba. The avatar's body then split to form dozens of icicles which rained down on him. While many of the icicles missed, Faba was impaled in in his right leg, left foot, and his left shoulder. His injured arm was now only a bleeding stump.

Tapu Fini lowered herself and came close to Faba. The old man tried to move but his feet were impaled to the ground by the icicles. The attempt at movement had caused him to cough up copious amounts of blood.

"Do you want to know what it felt like? To see my family dead before me?" she asked.

She held her hand towards Faba's chest and narrowed her eyes. The old man started to twitch and shake. It looked like he was having a seizure. Water began to come out of his mouth, nose, and any other orifices on his body. After a few minutes, every drop of moisture had been drained from his body, making him look like a mummy. Tapu Fini spun the collected water in her hand and threw it at Faba's head, which simply burst cracked off of his neck and landed on the ground next to his body.

"It felt like that…" Tapu Fini whispered.

"Did I miss anything?" a familiar voice said.

As she turned around, she saw Rayquaza looking down at her. The right side of his face and upper neck was blackened and bruised from the Hyper Beam but he didn't seem to have any fatal wounds.

"No, nothing much," Tapu Fini responded.

A bright flash of purple light appeared from the Ultimate Portal.

"That's Darkrai's distress signal!" Tapu Fini said.

"Then we have no time to lose. Let's go!"

Mewtwo POV

"I saw your distress signal. Mind if I step in?" I asked Darkrai.

He turned around and gave a small nod.

"Yeah. But Mewtwo listen to me. This human, he isn't like the other grunts. I was facing a male human in strange outfit. No matter what move I would use, he would raise a hand, and either a blue or orange symbol would glow and my attack would simply disappear," Darkrai whispered.

"Very well. You take my position as lookout with Mew. I will see what I can do about this incredible human," Mewtwo responded in a low voice.

As Darkrai left, I teleported to face my opponent.

A bald man in an outfit that could only be described as split-down-the-middle faced me.

"Oh my. The legendary Mewtwo has come to face me. Now this is quite an honor," he said in a polite tone.

"Skip the pleasantries, human. I'll only give you one chance to surrender." I commanded.

The man looked up at me with mournful eyes, "I'm afraid that I will fight my foes to my last breath,"

I took a deep breath and used Psychic on my Broadsword Spoon, removing it from its sheath and placing it in my hands. I powered up my energy and prepared to fight.

"To your last breath, eh? As you wish!" I said and charged forward.

To be Continued…

Hello readers! This is the Fnafer360. Now, holy shit, this is a long chapter. It will probably be the longest one that i'll do for a while. But not to worry, in the next chapter, we will finally be entering the world of Remnant (in case you forgot that this was a _crossover_ story). By the way, the legendaries entering Remnant will all be receiving human forms and actual weapons. In addition, they will all have ten actual pokemon moves that they can use. So that's all for now! Fnafer, signing out.


End file.
